El mastil y la bandera
by DamistaH
Summary: Él amaba muy pocas cosas en esta vida. Confiaba en pocas personas. Siempre fue un mástil. Nadie lo ve, solo importa la bandera. Entonces decidió que la bandera no bailaría bajo el viento. 2p Venezuela y Venezuela. Groserías y desdoblamientos.


_Resubido por algunos errores. _

_Advertencia: Groserias, desdoblamientos, desprecios. Historia. _

**La bandera y el mástil.**

**_Único capitulo._**

**Él amaba muy pocas cosas en esta vida. Confiaba en pocas personas. Siempre fue un mástil. Nadie lo ve, solo importa la bandera.**

Vital era avanzar, siempre pensando en el futuro. Cosa que no sucedía en este aspecto, estaban enfrascado en el pasado, la gente siempre piensa en el pasado, los viejos más que todos y los adultos, sobre todo aquellos que les gusta –ignoraba las razones – justificar sus acciones con el pasado.

Pasado, pasado, pasado…

Los eventos que ya sucedieron han muerto. Perecieron, no forma parte de su vida presente, aunque ciertamente son parte ahora de su historia, Venezuela no puede darle más papel del que se merece, el pasado es el pasado, no quiere recordar los incomodos eventos de su historia, no quiere mirar atrás y sentir pena, o incluso felicidad de su historia. Quiere avanzar. Lo intenta, hace su mejor esfuerzo, es lo que puede o cree que puede hacer. Es un país como muchos otras que posee sus problemas y busca –aunque le resulte muy difícil- resolverlo, lo mejor que se pueda. ¿Está mal simplemente querer mirar hacia adelante y olvidar por un momento todo lo que sucedió alguna vez? Ya sea vergonzoso o no.

Dejo las llaves en la mesa cerca de la puerta. Su casa silenciosa por algún motivo, extraño silencio, era pasada las 6 pm y las luces yacían apagadas. Julián no las encendía, pasaba 12 horas fuera, debía de ser un crimen ser llevado a trabajar por tantas horas, y lo era, normalmente se debe de trabajar 8 horas, pero Julián no era como otros mucho empleados que trabajaban sus horas correspondientes. Vivía de la incertidumbre de una nueva solicitud, un papeleo inesperado aparecía y debía ser entregado ese mismo día, o incluso la organización de diversas carpetas que debía de leer y recomendar, la planificación de presupuestos…trabajo incesante. Y sin mencionar que debía de formar parte del proceso de evaluación de recursos bajo inflación.

No encendió todas las luces que debía o necesitaba, pero se conformaba con la sala y las luces externas, la cocina estaba a oscuras, solo una pequeña luz exterior podía diferenciar las formas de los platos, los sartenes y los vasos.

El venezolano se detuvo en la cocina y se sorprendió a detectar una pequeña olla en la hornilla de la cocina, era mediana y no tan profunda, era una de las que usaba para hacer café. A Julián le gustaba hacer café de manera tradicional, aunque tenía cafetera, le gustaba calentar el agua y distraerse preparando el café en la maya y echarlo. Le gustaba, le sabía mucho mejor, o solo era una costumbre que se negaba a cambiar.

Había algo de agua en aquella olla, pero la maya de la cafetera estaba limpia, y confirmo que en la basura estaba el cebo del café utilizado. Sus cejas se fruncieron con extrañeza. Se quedó en silencio en medio de la cocina, en la tenuidad busco un culpable, el no había hecho café en todo el día que estaba en el trabajo –por razones obvias-, así que solo había una explicación a algo así. Alguien había entrado a su casa y…había hecho café…

Sacudió el termo de café y lo encontró lleno y caliente. No se atrevió a servirse una taza, porque no consiliaria el sueño, y estaba muy agotado como para negarse a dormir. Abrió la nevera y la luz le golpeo el rostro, se preparó algo sencillo, no estaba tan hambriento como esperaba, solo hizo dos arepas con jamón y queso y un jugo de mango. Comió en la sala que estaba más iluminada, aun con ese pensamiento martillando su mente. Miro con cuidado a su alrededor, todo estaba en orden, todos los adornos, la mesa, las cortinas corridas, las ventanas cerradas, todas la cosas de valor, o aquellas que podían ser robadas estaban en su sitio.

No había motivo de alarma. Es más, la puerta no estaba forzada ni aparentes. Entonces podía pensar tranquilamente que su mente le engañaba y había hecho aquel café en la mañana antes de salir. ¡Claramente! Pues no había nada que lo negara ¿cierto?

Termino de comer y dejo los platos en la cocina, apresurado por su cansancio se fue a bañar, sin lavar los utensilios que utilizo. Fue refrescante. Se tardó todo lo que quiso arriesgándose a quedarse dormido en la ducha. Salió, se vistió y saliendo de su habitación se secó el cabello con una toalla se sentó en una silla de mimbre cerca del corredor tenue por la luz de la sala, se sacudió los mechones de cabello espabilándose, y creando un ligero mareo.

Cerró los ojos y pasó la toalla por su rostro y se quedó así, se recostó contra el espaldar el mimbre con aire derrotado del día que termina. Soltó un resoplido y se estiro perezosamente. El silencio se esparció por todo aquel ambiente. Era el momento perfecto para dormir. Si lo era.

**\- Toma**—Escucho decir y se enderezo en la silla con rapidez casi inhumana, un temor atroz lo invadió – **Hice café. **

La toalla cayo de su rostro con lentitud y cayó en sus muslos. Aquella invitación lo aturdido tanto como lo asusto. ¿Sería un ladrón?, No lo dudaba aunque no sabía cómo había entrado a su casa y peor, ¿Por qué había esperado a que Julián entrara para aparecer?.

Abrió los ojos y lo vio, de pie a pocos pasos de sí. No era un hombre tan alto, ni tan musculoso, y realmente dudaba que fuera un ladrón porque no tenía arma alguna y no estaba nervioso. No puedo distinguir su rostro por la tenuidad del corredor.

**\- Puedes llevarte lo que quieras… - **

Fue lo único que pudo decir Julián en aquel momento, mas por automático, es que para él era mucho más seguro no oponer resistencia que buscar explicacionses, nunca se sabe si se tiene un arma de fuego o incluso si el sujeto en cuestión tenía otras intensiones mucho peores.

**\- ¿disculpa?** – El hablo, y esa voz le resulto tan familiar a el país venezolano, tan familiar- **¿para quería yo hacer eso, muchacho? –** Le devolvió la pregunta con un aire divertido y se pudo ver como estiraba sus labios en una sonrisa-

Silencio.

**\- ¿Qué quiere?** \- Pregunto el país

Hubo un lapso donde Julián vio cómo se movía el personaje por el corredor, escucho el arrastrar de otro asiento de mimbre hacia su cercanía, el sujeto se sentó.

**-….Tome. **–Le ofreció una taza de café humeante aromatizando el ambiente- **Hice café. **

Julián se quedó quieto, miro la taza blanca de porcelana. ¡Era su taza!

**\- Tome.** – Volvió a repetir ahora con una voz más dura, su paciencia podía decirse que era corta.

Julián tomo la taza consigo y pero no la tomo, el en cambio tomo un sorbo generoso del líquido oscuro y volvió a sonreír…

**\- ¿esto es alguna especie de broma? ¿Cámara escondida o algo así? …por qué no tiene gracia**.- Julián argumento con voz baja. –

**\- ¿Cámara escondida? ¿Qué es eso?** – Pregunto con un curioso interés, y sus ojos se abrieron hacia el azabache- **¿eso…que es? **

**\- ¿Va a robarme o qué?** – Pregunto el Venezolano, ya algo hastiado por este encuentro tan poco común.

**\- ¿Robarte? ¿Yo?** – El hombre lo pensó, pasó sus dedos por la taza blanca y cruzó las piernas con aire pensativo.- **No…**-dijo con ligero asco, casi indignación- **que deshonesto… **

**\- ¿Esta consciente de lo que está diciendo? .-** Julián alzo la voz- **en primer lugar esta es mi casa.. ¿Qué hace usted aquí? , en primer lugar ¿Quién es usted…? **

**\- ¡Ah, cierto! No me presente…** -Se lamentó con aire divertido- **Bueno, la verdad tenía la esperanza que me recordaras, es que ya no tienen memoria vale. **

**\- No quiero escuchar esto**–Julián se levantó y sosteniendo la taza en su mano aun llena se trasladó a el interruptor de la luz- **Hágame el favor y váyase antes de que llame a la policía… **

**\- ¿desde cuando eres tan paciente**? - Le pregunto, rodando el mimbre con las piernas. Se escuchó el sonido de fricción que produjo-

Julián encendió la luz, blanca, que se esparció por toda la habitación, todo el corredor iluminado, los adornos de mostraron escalando las paredes, los libreros, los cuadros de pintura. Una bandera tricolor de ocho estrellas colgada en la pared.

Julián ahogo un jadeo de sorpresa y la taza se le cayó de la mano izquierda. Dijo una maldición en voz baja, su labio tembló por un momento, y sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera. Se obligó mentalmente a avanzar pero no pudo moverse. La sorpresa no lo dejo.

Allí. Sentado cómodamente, yacía aquel hombre, su piel morena, pero como aquel que no había tomado sol en algún tiempo, algo pálido, su cabello era negro, desordenado, algo largo, acariciaba su cuello y tenía esas cejas negras relajadas y sus ojos, sus ojos eran oscuros, negros como el petróleo. Era su reflejo mismo.

El café caliente le baño los pies, pero reacciono tarde, se apartó de ese lugar donde el líquido bañaba. Gruño. ¿Esto era una especie de broma?

Aquel clon, se inclinó sentado en el mimbre y miro con atención el desastre que había ocurrido, los pedazos de porcelana en el piso, un gesto de desagrado y algo de lastima surco el rostro del hombre.

**-…¿Quién coño eres tu…?** –Pregunto Julián con cautela. –

El hombre arqueo ambas cejas antes de centrar la vista en el país, confundido. El hombre se levantó, dejo la taza en un lugar seguro en una mesa llena de adornos por ejemplo, ya estaba vacía.

**-Yo soy la República de Venezuela, desde luego, bobo**… - Le respondió con diversión y su expresión fue más clara en la luz de la habitación. Sus labios eran idénticos a los de Julián, su altura, quizás un poco más delgado, tenía puesto una camisa negra y pantalones grises de jean, botas de seguridad negras, su cabello era tan oscuro, fino y desordenado, sus cejas negras. Era Julián. Sin duda, excepto por los ojos que eran oscuros, llenos de un sentimiento extraño. – **Y tú eres, no me digas, yo lo se…humm… -** Hizo una pausa pensativo, exagerando una expresión con sus cejas, arrugando el entrecejo, Julián no se sintió más extraño de ver su propio reflejo hacer tal cosa- **Tu eres La república _Bolivariana_ de Venezuela. –**

-**Soy Julián Jiménez… **\- Le dijo con un deje de molestia

**-Eso mismo dije.-** Le opuso el- **Yo soy Andrés Jiménez. Es un gusto conocerte. – **

**\- ¡No me jodas, fuera de aquí antes de que llame a la policía!** -Julián exploto, con molestia clara en su rostro -

Julián se movió del corredor a la sala. Hacia el teléfono. Lo descolgó y marco el 171, si es que aun valía de algo llamar, porque la seguridad se había vuelto tan ineficiente en estos años. Por lo menos lograría asustar a aquel intruso, a aquella copia.

\- **Espere un momento por favor.. –** Escucho en la otra línea. Julián espero lo suficiente, unos segundos, antes de escuchar el tono del teléfono informando que la llamada había sido colgada. - **¿Qué coño…**

Volvió la mirada, y encontró las manos del responsable, desconectó el cable de la línea telefónica, y con una navaja rompió el cable.

**\- Es fue de muy mala educación…muchacho… - **

**\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?** – Pregunto por inercia el país Venezolano **\- ¿Qué coño quieres? – **

Le asusto ver la navaja reluciente en sus manos y Julián se paralizo.

**\- Lo hice porque me dejaste hablando solo**\- Le respondió soltando el teléfono porque era inútil tenerlo en sus manos - ¿**en serio piensas llamar a la policía? **

Andrés, como se hacía llamar, tosió un poco incrédulo y la navaja se balanceo con gracia entre sus dedos sin cortar.

**-Que chiste…** \- Andrés le sonrió cordialmente, y sus ojos negros aplicaron un sentimiento de malicia- **Vamos a intentarlo otra vez, Mi nombre es Andrés Jiménez. Es un placer conocerlo. – **

Julián no se movió, se alejó de él.

**\- Y yo soy Julián Jiménez…** \- Se respondió el mismo con una voz más fina- **Ya niño por favor, no pongas esa cara... **

**-¿Qué quiere?** – Miro a su alrededor como si algo mas fuera a salir de las paredes, Julián tenía la guardia alta.

**\- Eso no importa ahora**. – Condeno su gemelo con una mirada oscura congelada en una sonrisa - ** Me pareció muy ofensivo tu comportamiento, ¡el llamar a la policía! , eso fue divertido hasta cierto punto.**

Julián se movió por la sala a un ritmo prudente, no sabía que tenía pensado hacer aquel personaje, pero no era algo que se considerara bueno, mucho menos legal, si se atrevió a entrar a su hogar sin ser detectado. Lo consideraba una amenaza, el tener su mismo rostro no era algo bueno.

**\- Has tirado tu café, y yo lo hice con mucho placer, solo para compartir una charla contigo, muchacho-** Le dijo con un aire amable aunque aquel sentimiento no llenaba sus ojos negros, incapaces de trasmitir algo- **tu tazas son muy bonitas, has roto una de ellas, que desperdicio**…

No se escuchó nada más después de eso, Julián aún no se movía y se quedó en el comedor. Andrés tampoco se movió de su lugar junto al teléfono, que lo tomo con lentitud, lo arrimo a la orilla de la mesa y este cayo, interrumpiendo el silencio de que se había formado.

**\- Todo lo que ya no sirve debe de tirarse a la basura. ¿No lo crees? **

Julián no le respondió, su mirada estaba ahora fija en la navaja de la mano izquierda de Andrés, aquel que tenía su rostro.

**\- aunque sea mínimo, si algo no sirve como debería irrumpe en el sistema.** – Explico el hombre de ojos oscuros con un aire de agrado- ** a mí me gusta mucho la mecánica de los sistemas, ¿sabes? , son conjuntos que trabajan juntos para lograr un fin, siguiendo ciertos procedimientos claro esta y por supuesto, todos esos procedimientos deben de ser estrictamente seguidos al pie de la letra… **

Sonrió y con énfasis en sus labios repitió

**_-Al pie de la letra….- _**

Julián se quedó mudo, había un aire de autoridad en ese hombre, ¿serán sus ojos? Son como cuchillas que apuñalan lo que sea. Como si detrás de esa explicación algo intentara transmitirle.

**-Si en su defecto no siguen los procedimientos, debe eliminarse**… - Concluyo mirando al teléfono con desdén y luego de volver al venezolano se dispuso solo a avanzar un paso .

\- **Por eso estoy seguro, que pude haberte clavado esta navaja en la nuca antes de que la policía escuchara tu llamada de ayuda… - **

Esas palabras le helaron la sangre pero el hombre solo sonrió, Julián había experimentado muchas cosas desagradables en la vida, pero no sabía que podía ser tan aterrador su propio rostro le dijera aquello.

**-¡calma, es solo una suposición!** –Se apresuró a decir con aire divertido, que restaba aún más la credulidad - **¡Vamos, quita esa cara…ven, hice café, vamos a hablar, tengo mucho que hablar contigo…! **

Andrés dejo a Julián en la sala, este salió al corredor y luego se perdió en la cocina. Julián busco su teléfono con la mirada, recordó que estaba en su habitación. No podía arriesgarse a que lo siguiera a su habitación, Solo se asomó su cuerpo en el marco de la cocina y lo encontró de espalda, erguido sirviendo el café en una taza.

Se alejó del umbral y al poco tiempo los ojos negros de Andrés fueron a sus caribes, una sonrisa curveo sus labios con aire travieso.

**\- Hola…** \- Saludo con un aire muerto para su expresión- **toma…** \- Le acerco la taza a el país y espero con la mirada fija a que la aceptara- **No lo tires, tienes tazas muy bonitas como para romperlas_. Todo lo bello debe cuidarse…_ **

Julián cogió la taza con desconfianza. Andrés satisfecho abandono a Julián en la puerta de la cocina y fue a la sala, atravesó el corredor y recogió la porcelana rota.

Julián olio el café, y no olía diferente, pero aun así desconfiaba de tomarlo, por eso lo dejo en la mesa de la cocina, y se escabullo en las habitaciones de los pasillos, abrió su habitación con cuidado y al encender la luz vio su teléfono en la peinadora, alumbraba, tenía un mensaje.

De caracas,

Perfecto, eso quiere decir que seguía despierto, haciendo lo que sea que hace el a esa hora. Ya serían las nueve.

Escribió rápido en su teclado táctil. Que viniera a su casa urgente.

Escucho un estruendo en la sala, en seguida de alarmo, metió su celular en el bolsillo del pantalón, y enseguida fue a la sala, un florero se había caído de la mesa, no, no se cayó espontáneamente, Andrés lo tenía en sus pies.

**-Habías tardado mucho** \- Le dijo con un aire cordial-

**-¿Qué le pasa? **

**-¿Qué te pasa a ti?** – Pregunto el otro- **digo… dejas solo a un invitado **

**-¿Invitado? Entraste a mi casa sin mi permiso…** \- Justifico colérico el venezolano – **rompiste mi teléfono. ¡ qué coño te pasa a ti, no joda! ¿Por qué no simplemente te vas? **

**\- Estoy esperando que me obligues a irme… **\- Le dijo con una voz firme- **¿tienes idea de quién soy yo realmente? …**

Le apunto con la navaja… estiro sus labios.

**-Si yo fuera tu…ya te hubiera sacado de aquí a fuerza de cuchillazos…** \- Le afirmo con aire travieso- **Venezuela, ¿Qué te paso? …pensé que si venia aquí podía mover algo dentro de ti …no precisamente tus tripas… **

**-¿Qué? … **

**-No me recuerdas ¿verdad?** – Andrés soltó una carcajada y se inclinó un poco hacia atrás con diversión, el reflejo de Julián era macabro**\- ¡No me sorprende! ..Pasado, pasado, pasado.. .** –canto con diversión

**\- ¿Qué? **

**-Me olvidaste… -** Condeno con la navaja acusándolo- **o mejor digo, te olvidaste… a ti. ¿no lo recuerdas? …entiendo ahora porque eres tan patético, escuálido. **

**\- ¿de qué coño hablas?** – Julián dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

Cuando el clon avanzaba hacia el con la navaja danzante

**\- hace 50 años, este encuentro hubiera sido diferente. –** Afirmo con un aire nostálgico, que era parcialmente opacado por su sonrisa cínica- **yo te hubiera sacado a patadas, o mejor dicho, tú te hubieras sacado a patadas.. **

**-Estás loco…** -Condeno el país al verlo, sus ojos negros estaban muertos y su voz le causaba una irreparable sensación de huir—**Lárgate de aquí… **-agregó con un tono más amargo, sin querer escuchar más de esta locura.

**-¿Yo? ¿Loco? ¡Hahaha! , ¿Me acabas de llamar loco?** – Andrés se hizo el indignado, cosa que altero aún más a Venezuela. - **¡tal vez lo sea! ¡Está bien, quizás sí! Este loco por preocuparme en venir aquí y querer eliminar todo lo que no funciona… ¡Tu, Julián, quien ha olvidado su pasado y ahora ha vuelto a donde estaba! ¡Patético…eres tan patético! **

Ahora su voz se volvió mucho más gruesa, como aquel que odia y que libera toda aquella venenosa emoción.

**\- ¡Yo que me esforcé en hacer lo mejor para ustedes! ¡Ahora se revuelvan en la miseria! ¡Todos ellos! ¡Y tú lo permites!** – Le lanzo la navaja, pero esta solo alcanzó a pasar por la oreja sin herirla y clavarse en la pared.

Julián sintió su respiración cortarse, podía ver los ojos negros brillar de ira

**\- Mi general debe de estar revolcándose en su tumba, junto con todos tus próceres…-**Metió su mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y mostro otra navaja exactamente igual- ¡**Eres tan patético que ni te puedes mover! ¡No me partí el lomo para que tuvieras una capital decente…y ahora no es nada…**\- Agravo su voz hasta escuchar un lamento…Aquel personaje era la representación misma de la indignación, de la ira y la impotencia.

Su voz se tornó tan diferente a la de Julián. Venezuela no podía quitar los ojos de sus ojos negros carente de luz

El país retrocedió lentamente.

**-No te atrevas a moverte o juro que voy a rebanarte las piernas **-amenazo y con gran habilidad, hizo danzar la navaja en sus dedos y apuntar la punta en los labios del venezolano.

**-….. – **

**\- ¿Qué coño estuviste haciendo estos últimos años? Muchacho,¿ desde cuando la sumisión fue tu método de vida…?.**\- Casi le abre la boca con el filo del metal frio, sus palabras pesaban como plomo y ardían - **han pasado 50 años…. He pasado 50 años esperando por que siguieras con lo que deje. ¡Has cambiado demasiado! ¡Y lo peor es que has olvidado como eras! … Lo peor es que dices ser una nueva Venezuela… **

Julian se estremeció como si un escalofrío le recorriera.

Se alejó de el con cautela, Como una serpiente que se acecha.

**\- ¿Qué eres tú?.. **– Pregunto el país, porque incapaz era de recordarlo.

**-¡Y sordo! ¡Aaah..!** –Se lamentó con frustración infantil- **eres patético, debería suicidarme antes de escucharte preguntar eso –** Se dijo y apunto la punta afila a su cuello con una seguridad increíble- ¡**Yo soy, La Republica de Venezuela! ¡Yo soy el que avanzaba! ¡El que trabajaba por su gente! ¡el que recordaba al menos como era antes! ¡Yo era el mástil que sostenía la bandera…a ti** -

Gruño con ira en sus ojos.

**-Pero tu…te mueves con el viento y te sometes a el ¡tú deberías someterlo a el**! – Le gruño.

El sonido de un mensaje recibido congelo a Julián, los ojos de la república se abrieron con intriga.

**-Adelante-** Dijo Andrés con una sonrisa estática en su rostro canela, las comisuras de los labios le temblaban, Julián vio su reflejo y sintió miedo. –

Saco el teléfono con cuidado y leyó.

_"¿Qué pasa Julian? , voy en camino"_

**-Eres patético…** \- Condeno el otro con aire desdeñoso- **No puedes sacarte a ti mismo de tu propia casa, Puedo afirmar que soy tu… Por qué se dónde guardas la llave de emergencia… **

Andrés se paseó por la sala con un aire aparentemente tranquilo.

**-No puedes sacarte a ti mismo, no puedes arreglar los problemas que te aquejan, estoy seguro que no se arreglaran trabajando 12 horas al dia…** \- Le dijo con una voz más suavizada pero igual de acida, dando a confirmar que conocía su rutina- **Creo que estoy seguro que no los podrás arreglar….están rompiendo todo con los pies… ¿Sabes lo que yo hubiera hecho si alguien se atrevería a entrar a mi casa? … **

Los dedos de Julián se detuvieron en el teclado táctil

**-Yo le hubiera cortado los dedos… para que no robara nunca más. **

**-Eso es inhumano..—**condeno Venezuela con un aire de asco…-

**-¡ahora es inhumano! ¡Si les enseñaran a trabajar! Tal vez no tuvieran que robar! ¡Si hubiera mas educación no tendíamos pobreza! **–Se exaspero casi de inmediato- **¡sabe lo que inhumano…Este teátrico de democracia que vives… **

**\- ¡Estas enfermo! – **

Aunque Julián admitía que tenía parte de razón, la solución no era la mutilación.

**\- ¿Yo estoy enfermo? ¿Yo?** – Andrés abrió la boca y una carcajada broto de el -** ¡Si, lo estoy! ¿Cuál es el problema?, al menos sé que estoy enfermo y no intento tapar el sol con un dedos, ¡No intento olvidarlo! ….te avergüenzas de mi ¿verdad? …de todo lo que hice…-**lo ojos negros subieron y bajaron **\- todo lo que hicimos…**

**\- Eso no es verdad** \- Sus labios temblaron.- **Tu… **

-**Tu memoria dice otra cosa…¡Puedes decirme que presidente fue en que pensó más en ti que en otro países! ¿Puedes recordar quien de verdad busco en bienestar para tu gente? ¿Quién te protegió? ¿Quién te elevo más allá de todos? ¿y cómo le pagaste? ….¡Exiliándolo y a mí también! **

Y de nuevo, pasado, pasado, pasado, ahora se había materializado para ser recordado. ¿Acaso era un especie de castigo?, los labios de Julián temblaron con nervios, la navaja bailaba en los dedos del clon, era el, jamás se imaginó que podía verse tan amenazante, esos ojos oscuros estaban sobre él. Sus labios se curvearon en una cínica sonrisa, como aquel que tiene razón y espera solo el silencio del otro para confírmalo. Julián abrió la boca…

**\- Oh…es que te has acostumbrado a este estilo de vida, miserable y estéril…-** Los labios de Andrés de abrieron mostrando todos sus dientes**\- ¡eso es! ¡Oh qué vergüenza! ¡Qué corrupto te has vuelto!** –Se llevó las manos a la boca solo para soportar la sonrisa- **¡Venezuela…!** –Lo llamo - **No puedo ver en blanco en ti, te has perdido… ahora ya ni te puedo reconocer… es increíble….de verdad…**

Era el colmo. Era la gota que faltaba para que Venezuela perdiera la noción del peligro y se rindiera ante en deseo que caerle a golpes, y fue tan rápido cuando reacciono, que su clon no protesto al momento de caer víctima del peso del país presente.

**\- ¿Quién coño eres para hablar de eso?** – Le gruño en la cara-¡**No eres nadie, no se dé donde coño has salido, pero te vas a ir ahora.**—Le apretó el cuello con sus manos, Andrés se ahogaba, pero se sonreía satisfecho, sabia lo mucho que Julián odiaba que lo llamaran corrupto, era un detonante. Una chipa que desencadena todo un incendio –

Se maldijeron mutuamente, aun teniendo el cuadro de la virgen de Coromoto en la sala, Andrés no utilizo el cuchillo en ningún momento, le bastaba con los puños, se movieron por el piso de la habitación.

**-¡ Ha ha ha! ¿Intentas matarme? …** -Andrés se reía, sujeto las muñecas del otro que se estaba encargando de ahorcarlo. **\- ¿Malograrme? Hahaha….estas tan débil. –**

Las manos del Julián temblaron bajo la presión de las ajenas.

**\- Eres feo, inservible e irrumpes el sistema….** – Condeno- **Yo solo quería que tomaras el café que prepare… que prepare y charláramos…. **

Sonó solemne aunque Julián logro liberar una de sus manos y cubrir agresivamente la boca del otro. Escucho un gruñido.

**\- El coño de la madre con tu café, tu mástil, tu estúpida dictadura, ¡Eso es lo que es!** – Ya había recordado –

**\- Al menos todo funcionaba **

**\- ¡Era un dictadura! **

**\- ¡¿Cuál es la diferencia ahora?! –** Grito el de ojo muertos - **¿acaso me dirás que era una dictadura más blanda? Hahahaha….¡Es lo mismo! ¡No quieres recordarme por que saber que terminaras como yo! …Pero aquí estoy, para recordarte lo que viviste…y en lo que te convertirás. Pero que quede claro que yo no seré como estos imbéciles… inservibles y egoístas…**

El forcejeo termino, y las manos de Julián liberaron al otro casi como derrotado,

**\- No eres nadie para juzgar lo que pasa aquí **

**\- Yo soy tu, y se todo lo que pasa aquí, incluso se lo que pasa por tu mente… **\- acuso con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, Empujo al otro con sus puños, sacándole el aire, Julián cayó sobre su espalda y se incorporó rápidamente. **– Ahora…en serio quiero que tomes el café que prepare para ti… Conversaremos y arreglaremos todo. ¡Lo prometo! …**

Julián lo miro desde su lugar. Confundido, Andrés sin embargo conservaba sonrisa en su rostro.

**\- Lo prometo, solo cálmate. **

**-¿Me pides que me calme? No seas coño de madre.. – **

**-Solo dije lo que pensaba. ¿Acaso eso no es democracia? ¿Libertad de expresión?** – Se quitó la culpa con un aire de indignación **\- Solo dije que eras un corrupto, débil, patético, y que haces todo mal… Pero no escarbare en lo que ya mencione… **

Apunto con su navaja a la mesa de la sala.

**\- Cálmate-** Allí a donde apuntaba estaba una taza de porcelana- **Necesitaras estar despierto, porque tengo mucho de qué hablar…¿sabes? **

El silencio volvió y Julián se trasladó de su lugar a la mesa, podía ganar más tiempo si hablaban, así Caracas llegaría y tendría que lidiar con este intruso con ayuda. Tomo la taza y El otro lo miro complacido, casi podía ver brillo en sus ojos negros.

Lo recordaba, él era un ser extraño, carismático, y tétrico a la vez, firme y con soluciones poco ortodoxas, trastornado por la dictadura de los 5o, con un retorcido sentido de la justicia, extremista, enemigo declarado del comunismo y realmente, era enemigo de cualquiera que era considerado una amenaza o rompiera la armonía del sistema.

Andrés era una contraparte malvada de la cual Venezuela pensaba que se había librado, que había cerrado, que se había muerto en las páginas amarillentas de la historia y el olvido. Pero era claro Andrés jamás se iría, no mientras alguien en ese espacio geográfico que era Venezuela pudiera recordar su historia.

Andrés se sentó en un mimbre y espero a que el otro también se pusiera cómodo, prestando atención en que tomara el café que con tanto esfuerzo había hecho .

Julián tomo un sorbo, solo un sorbo y llamo a Caracas con la mente. ¿Acaso estaba haciendo el camino? .

**-Ahora siéntese.** –Le pidió- **recuerde que esta es su casa…**

Envaino la navaja y la guardo en uno de sus bolsillos, sus botas de seguridad zapatearon por un momento entretenido y se quedó en la espera de que Julián le hiciera caso.

**-¡Siéntate**! – Le dijo de repente exasperado, y luego volvió a su posición calmada.

Andrés tenía muy poca paciencia.

Julián se sentó. Con la taza en sus manos, espero, sintió como la mirada del otro lo taladraba con interés. Como si esperara algo, Julián le devolvió la mirada aun confundido, y esperando por algo que dijera. Pero Andrés no hablo,solo se quedó allí con los ojos cada vez más abiertos sobre el país.

Julián sintió cierto temor, era un espejo, observándolo, Bebió más del café y reconoció que estaba bueno. Los ojos negros del hombre se entrecerraron complacido y se hundió en la silla de mimbre

**-Ah…¿ves? Nos hubiéramos ahorrado todo ese escándalo si tan solo hubiese aceptado mi taza en primer lugar. – **

Julián lo miro con desaprobación, entrecerró los ojos con enojo…

-Se detuvo…en seguida el de ojos negro volvió a él con sorpresa.

A Julián se le había dormido la lengua…Una sonrisa se marcó en los labios de Andrés, más grande y más grande hasta mostrar todos los dientes, satisfecho sus ojos de carbón se abrieron con alegría retorcida.

**-¿Qué?** – Preguntó Andrés divertido **-¿dijiste algo? **

**\- ¿Qu….es es..-** Los ojos de Julián se entrecerraron con cansancio, con sueño. –

**-Esto es la revolución, camarada.. **– Se burló y se levantó de un salto- **¡Pensé que jamás pasaría! ¡Eres tan terco! ¡Pero ahora no serás un problema! ¿te imaginas que te hubiera matado? , no no no… que poco prudente! **

Julián apenas escuchaba, la mitad de su rostro se había dormido y sus dedos perdieron fuerza, mas antes de soltar la taza, Andrés la tomo, aún estaba por la mitad, la acerco a los labios del país víctima de un inmenso sueño.

**\- No lo desperdicies**\- Le dijo y la inclino vertiendo el líquido en su garganta… -

Julián casi se ahoga, pero logro tragar todo y un hormigueo le recorrió el otro lado del rostro obligándole a cerrar los ojos, podía ver su última imagen, era la sonrisa perlada del otro. Le dijo algo pero sus oídos no respondieron…de hecho ninguno de sus órganos respondió.

La puerta se abrió y Caracas había entrado con cautela, la sala estaba en silencio y las luces estaban apagadas. La Capital se extrañó y busco el interruptor de la luz, con ojos bien abiertos lo encontró y la encendió.

**-¿Julián?** – Llamo, pero nadie respondió, al poco tiempo escucho los platos en la cocina moverse. Y fue hacia allá.

Caracas era un joven, no tan alto ni delgado, si era buen mozo y de carácter alegre. Aunque poco puntual y muy carismático.

**-¿Julián…?** –Llamo al verlo de espaldas, y este se giró lentamente - **¿Qué paso? **

Él lo miro con sus ojos oscuros. Con una expresión cansada y sonrió con lentitud.

**-Ladrones..** – Respondió el - **Pero ya se fueron.. **

**\- ¿Qué se llevaron?** – Pregunto acercándose a él con alarma- **¿tu estas bien? ¿Julián…estas bien?** .

Alzo la mirada negra y sonrió mostrando sus dientes. Sintió los dedos de la Capital en su hombro y miro su rostro con preocupación.

_Las cosas bellas deben cuidarse._

**-Sí, Caracas… estoy bien, solo daños menores… ¿te vas a quedar esta noche? **

**-¡Pues claro!** –Le dijo de inmediato- **Si vuelven los voy a _esmadrar a pingazos.. _**

Andrés sonrió con satisfacción. Caracas no fue muy detallista. Nunca lo fue por eso no había notado que los ojos del país no tenían brillo.

* * *

Ups, yo no se como nacio esto, pero bueno, es un final abierto, pueden imaginarse lo que sucedio despues...es libre albedrio, e incluso lo que paso con Venezuela realmente.

La universidad ha comenzado sin dejarme escribir... TAT.

2P Venezuela esta inspirado en el Gobierno de Marcos Perez Jimenez. Tal vez me anime a escribir mas acerca de ester personaje que tiene mucha tela para cortar.

Agradezco a todos los que le ha gustado "Reino desconocido y Diploma roto" Gracias!

DamistaH.


End file.
